


After All We've Been Through

by turquoisetacos



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Major game spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetacos/pseuds/turquoisetacos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the partner novel to Assassin's Creed Unity, this work follows the journals of Arno Dorian after the events of Unity. He documents the way he reverses his destiny (and also works with current canon of the AC universe).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Extracts from the Journal of Arno Victor Dorian**

 

September 12th, 1794

Élise has been dead for almost 3 months. Every day without her is worse than the last. Every night, when I'm not lying awake with intoxicated insomnia, she visits my dreams. Sometimes, it's as if she's still here, laying by my side and giving me words of encouragement, and others.... she haunts me. She might yell at me, or give me flashbacks, or scold me for not doing better. And while I know she isn't angry with me for letting her slip away, I can't live with myself. The woman I dedicated my life to protecting is gone, and it's my fault. In her last letter, Élise told me not to blame myself for her choice but I know that if I had been a split second sooner; if I'd been able to kill Germain in 1793; if I'd shot him to keep him from running; if she were but a few inches farther back from the impact radius, she would still be here.

I take a gulp of wine.

The guilt is unbearable. The loneliness is unbearable. León is with Madame Margot, de Sade is probably doing unspeakable things, and everyone I've ever loved is dead and gone. I've tried to drink myself to death as I can't be fucked to try harder to die.... But that isn't what Élise would want. No. I have to stop wallowing in my own misery. There must be something I can do... I can't live like this anymore. Think, Arno, I tell myself. Maybe there's something you've seen while working with the Brotherhood.... And then it came to me.

The Pieces of Eden. They've done some quite impressive things, so I'm told. Napoleon had one... The Brotherhood will stop at nothing to get them from Templars. There must be something about them. Maybe Élise has even seen one. So I look through her journals, books, letters. Anything that will bring me closer to learning about the Pieces.

Then I began to wonder... What are they capable of? We know the Apple can show images of the past and future, control minds, and apparently even communicate with a few of The Ones Who Came Before. Some of the Pieces are simply keys to special vaults, some are said to have allowed memories of the holder to be stored inside them. Will any of them live to their expectations? I'm skeptical, but more than that, I'm desperate. I need Élise.

* * *

I've been researching for hours. It seems it was only a few minutes ago that I was lighting candles so I could continue looking, and through the sheers over the windows I can see the sky painted with all sorts of pinks and oranges. I've made some moderate progress in my hunt for information.

It seems that Élise came in contact with the daughter of a Master Assassin in London, one Edward Kenway. His mansion at Queen Anne's Square held many secrets within its structure. Madame Jennifer Scott had inherited his fortune, and gave Élise letters from her deceased Templar brother, Haytham Kenway. Killed by his son, a colonial Assassin named Connor. A name I recognize. I think Bellec mentioned them in our training sessions... He trained with the Colonial Brotherhood before they were purged during the Seven Years' War, and he told the tale of how Connor killed his own father, the Templar Grandmaster, for the Assassins and rebuilt the Brotherhood. I think Bellec mentioned Edward Kenway, also... As I recall, he was searching for Precursor Artifacts as well, although I believe for different reasons. What if some of that knowledge and research is still hiding in the Kenway Manor? What if a Piece of Eden itself is in there? I need to find out for myself.

* * *

 

September 22nd, 1794

 

I plan to journey to London as soon as possible to find the Kenway Mansion. I wonder if Mme. Scott is still alive. I should plan for both situations. She won't be eager to let me in if she is. Although, given that she knew Élise, she might be more understanding.

 

* * *

 

September 30th, 1794

 

Over a week has passed and I currently find myself in a tavern in Central London. I'm quite pleased at the lack of Templar presence here. So far, I've learned that Mme. Scott still lives, and I must figure out how to get into the mansion at Queen Anne's Square. Should I knock on the door and hope she welcomes me? If she doesn't, the manor will be on high alert after. I won't be able to sneak in. I could attempt to sneak in first, but I won't be able to get Ms. Scott's knowledge that way, which I'd love to take advantage of while she lives. I don't want to threaten a traumatized old woman to learn from her, either. Maybe I should send her a letter to explain... She might be more receptive that way.

It seems I have work to do.

* * *

 

October 9th, 1794

 

I finally received word from Mme. Scott, after more than a week of keeping myself occupied by exploring London and practicing my English. She was wary of letting me into her home, but she's learning that she'll never escape the Assassin and Templar war. She remembered Élise and was curious to meet me after all she'd heard (as I'm curious to know what Élise told her).

She arranged to have me over for tea today, which I've just returned from. The barrier caused by my sub-par English and her age made it a bit awkward but we had a successful meeting. I told her about myself and Élise and what led to her demise, and how saddened I was by it. I don't like taking lives. I hate that killing is such an efficient way to achieve tasks. I hate that Templars and Assassins are always at each other's throats, and that so many innocents are caught in the crossfire, yet that we all strive to create peace and spare the innocents. My mention of this seemed to please Mme. Scott, as she ever so slightly opened up to me. She liked that Élise and I wanted so badly to bring our orders together and end the corruption that was costing lives. She liked Élise, even.

Mme. Scott divulged her biggest secret. Since Élise and I were her biggest hope for a better future, she was willing to help. London had a relatively low Templar presence, with none of them actively trying to terrorize anyone or gain power over the country and world. They're very mild when compared with the French Templars as their presence is quite ghostly. This also meant their interests were not on any Pieces of Eden at the moment. As such, she felt that I could be trusted with her secret.

She led me into a room with a piano in it. It wasn't particularly exciting, until she started playing. It only took a few taps on the keys for the floor to begin vibrating. I was very confused as to wear the tremors came from since it was too great to be created by only the piano. After she finished her little tune, the floor wretched open to show a staircase leading down. I'm sure Élise didn't know this was here, six years ago. Mme. Scott sent me down but preferred not to accompany me. All she said is that I'd find what I sought in the cellar. I wasn't entirely sure what I was looking for, but I knew I'd figure out what it was when I found it.

I thanked Mme. Scott for her help, and went into the secret vault she'd opened up. This room was unlike any other in the manor. Black flags embroidered with a skull and bones hung around the room. It was littered with artifacts and souvenirs. Kenway must have collected them throughout his travels. On the wall to the left sat a dusty, worn ships helm with remnants of decorative carvings and elaborate designs covering its surface. Monsieur Kenway seems to have thoroughly enjoyed the luxury he built (or stole, rather) for himself.

As I studied the room for anything of interest, I stumbled upon a few scattered pages with the Assassin Insignia on them. They appeared to have different subjects on each page. Being in English, I had a small bit of difficulty understanding them but with a bit of focus, I could make out what they were trying to tell me. They all seemed to be related to history. Templar history... Assassin history... London history in relation to the Assassins... Pieces of Eden. This is it. This must be Kenway's research on it.

I searched the pile for the next pages, hoping to get more detailed information on what Captain Kenway found. I wanted to bring back all this research for the Brotherhood. Surely, they'd appreciate the additional knowledge, although I thought it best to leave the history of the British Assassins for the next Assassin to come through. It will likely be more useful to them than me.

After collecting all the potentially relevant papers for my purposes, I sat in a chair to begin my own research. Thank God Edward Kenway already found everything I need. He spoke of an Observatory, some Grand Temple rumored to be in the colonies, various Apples of Eden (not unlike the one Napoleon had), the staff left in the Vatican, and the Shroud.

What in the Hell is the Shroud? He'd left an entire page about his studies of this artifact. It must be impressive, I thought. He recounts the lore surrounding this Shroud. It's said to heal the deepest wounds, even reversing birth defects and fatal injuries. "Merde!"  I couldn't believe it. This was exactly what I was looking for. I began to shed tears at my successful research. But this hadn't answered all my questions. I still needed to find this Shroud. So I read more.

Nothing. More and more of nothing. But he spoke of the whereabouts for all the other Pieces! I searched frantically for any information on the pages. There has to be something! I read over and over and over. I wondered. Maybe if I focus more... Writing and drawings began to glow on various pages, but none of it made sense. But when I rearranged the pages...

You sly bastard, Edward Kenway. I was, after about an hour of mental strain, able to figure out the cryptic message. Luckily, this cryptic message is exactly the one to lead me to the Shroud. My streak of luck was added to by the fact that the Shroud was apparently, in the very same room as I. No wonder this puzzle was so complex. Another piano stood in this room, next to the wall. The pages gave me the notes necessary to unlock the brakes, allowing me to move the piano. Behind it was a discreet indentation in the wall, popping out upon being touched, encasing a wooden box. The Shroud.

I opened the box, just to make sure I’d found what I was actually looking for, rather than a dummy. It seemed like a normal piece of fabric, albeit beautiful. A note sat atop it, warning me of potential consequences from using it. I touched the Shroud, and it began to glow. It startled me, and I removed my hand. It works, that’s good news…

I returned up the stairs to thank Mme. Scott, but she was nowhere to be found. I felt bad leaving without saying something, so I left a small letter for her informing her of how to contact me. I went back to my inn to find a secure holding for the Shroud and it’s encasing before finding an abandoned carriage to get me started on my journey home. Mme. Scott is truly a blessing.

 

* * *

 

October 10th, 1794

 

I’ve run into some trouble today. I had few issues riding through the night to Dover, aside from threats of fatigue. However, when I got there, I was about to walk into a tavern to procure passage to France when I heard a few angry brutes yelling at the bartender. Something was telling me to see where this went before stepping in, so I hid outside where I could listen to them. I gathered that they were Templar agents, remains of Germain’s order, looking for a “mysterious, hooded figure” that had passed through there. I could tell they were French from their accents. Although I’d covered my trail, they somehow still learned of my whereabouts. Merde. I couldn’t let them leave the town.

I decided to perch myself on the roof of the tavern and wait. They would be quite obvious. I made sure they were a good distance from civilians before striking the three of them. I decided to make a stealthy approach. I tossed a poison bomb in their path, and stuck one of them in the head with a phantom blade before swiftly descending to their location and stabbed the last two in the back, leaving them dead before they hit the ground. I tucked away into the shadows to get back to the tavern, and made sure all danger had passed before buying a ticket to Calais.

Luckily, I haven’t had trouble since boarding the boat. But clearly, there are Templars hot on my tracks. I pray none of them are aboard with me, let alone know the gravity of the item I’m transporting. For now, I think I’ll catch up on the sleep I haven’t had, though I anticipate my anxiety will keep me awake.

 

* * *

 

October 12th, 1794

 

I’ve made it back to Paris in one piece. Now, I need to figure out how to bring Élise’s body here inconspicuously. It would be easier to bring the Shroud to her grave, but I fear that I’ll be seen with the ancient piece of technology, and I’d rather avoid questions.

Thousands of questions and doubts are running through my mind. What if it doesn’t work? What if by bringing Élise back, I put her through more pain? What if it doesn’t work? What if she doesn’t want to come back, and that’s why she wasn’t more careful in the first place? Did she consider my pain that would result from her death? What it it doesn’t work?

I miss her so much. I love her. Being without her has been miserable. I hope this works. I pray this works. I resent God, but I’ve been praying to Him non-stop that I can have Élise back. That He’s been keeping her safe until I can have her back, yet I also resent him for taking her away from me. I could forgive Him for taking away all my other loved ones, maybe even for all the turmoil in France that I have to fix, but I’ve been praying since there isn’t much else I can do.

I miss Élise and her beautiful red hair, and her fiery temper, and the spark in her personality that pushed me to be the best I could. If this doesn’t work… I don’t know what I’ll do. But I can’t live without her. I’m going to get her. Right now. I’ll dig up her coffin, and drag it up to a carriage and bring it back home. And then I’ll have her back.

 

* * *

 

October 12-13th, 1794

I have the coffin next to me. I’m terrified of what will happen, but I have to have Élise back.

 

* * *

 

I’ve opened the coffin. The sight is horrific. Seeing my beautiful Élise in so much ruin… I can’t stand it.

 

* * *

 

I wrapped Élise in the shroud, and delicately placed her remains on my bed so she wouldn’t awake in a coffin. It took a minute to begin glowing, but it appeared to be doing… something. I sobbed. I cried for it to do something.

“I need my Élise back! Please!” And as if it heard me, it began to glow. And it started… talking? A piece of fabric.

“Analyzing for damage,” it said. And then, the bones began to rattle. I didn’t know whether to watch or look away from the horrific sight. It repeated itself a few times. I stroked Élise’s hair.

“Élise. Please. Come back to me,” I whispered. And then I shouted. I couldn’t stop crying. Cries became wails, and wails became inaudible noises as my voice gave out. It seemed like hours before any progress was made.

And then, things began to… reform. Before my eyes. Her face reconstructed. Her beautiful face. The skin grew back. The bones crunched as they found their proper places again. The maggots and bugs crawling through every crevice began to scurry away. It took hours, but… Élise was returning. She was starting to look like Élise again.

As everything took shape, so too did her injuries. The black eyes the Sword of Eden gave her… The wounds along her face… The blood began running out of her stomach again. “No,” I cried. She needs that blood. She was clearly regenerating. But was she alive?

“Élise! Élise… Come back to me. Please.” Her muscles twitched and spasmed as they healed. What I saw was horrifying, but if it meant I’d have her back…

Then, ever so slightly, the color returned to her cheeks. I saw her eyelids flutter. “Élise?” I whispered. It… It looked like she was waking up. As if all she’d been doing for three long months was sleeping. “Élise?” I repeated. She’s alive.

Her chest inflated. Tears began to sparkle along her eyelashes, and her face contorted in a way I hadn’t seen since she broke her leg as a mischievous child. It looked like she was in pain. As the air left her lungs, she cried out. It was the best sound I’d heard in months.

“Élise!” I cried. I wrapped my arms around her and helped her to sit up. She was still a bit cold, but not nearly as cold as she had been before. Thank you, God. I held her tightly, and pressed my face into her shoulder to quiet myself. And she did the same.

“A… Arno?” It felt so good to hear her voice, even if she was crying in pain. “Arno… Why?” She let out sobs as the Shroud continued working. “What’s happening to me?” Each time there was a crunch, she yelled out. I hoped that my embrace was helping to soothe her, since my uncontrollable sobbing prevented me from speaking.

Eventually, the Shroud stopped. By that time, the sun was shining mercilessly through the blinds. Élise removed it and threw it across the room in frustration. “What the fuck was that, Arno?”

“... What?” She caught me off guard. I haven’t heard her cuss at me in quite a while. (To be fair, I haven’t heard anything from her in a while.)

“I’m in so much pain right now. What just happened? Where am I?” Élise demanded.

“Élise… Do you even know what happened to you?” I asked.

“The last thing I remember is fighting Germain, the sword exploded, and I passed out. … Oh God, was I dead?” She paused for a moment. “How long ago did we fight Germain? I didn’t even see him die! He’d better not still be alive!”

I chuckled. “No, he’s gone. I made sure of it. Three months ago. He suffered greatly, don’t worry.”

“Wait… three months? Arno… What’s going on? Does this have something to do with that… voice in my head as I woke up?”

“A voice? Wait wait wait. What did the voice tell you?” Where did the voice come from? Why was it there? Was it the Shroud?

“It told me to ignore my pain, and said things like ‘it will all be over soon’. I thought I was about to die because of all the pain, yet I don’t have any injuries anymore. And it was a strange voice. It didn’t sound like a person. But I don’t really know what to compare it to…” I could see the confusion clouding Élise’s face as she tried to explain what had happened.

“I know what you’re talking about.” My affirmation put her at ease a bit. “I heard it before you did, as it started to heal you. It’s… It’s hard to explain. It’s a Piece of Eden, one of the artifacts from the First Civilization. I’m not sure how much you learned about that from your father or the Templar Order, but the sword that… that killed you was also a Piece of Eden.” A heavy silence fell over us.

Instead of breaking the silence, Élise pulled me close to her and kissed me. It was such a wonderful feeling. I was overjoyed. I still am. Having her back is amazing. I can’t remember the last time I was this happy. Right now, Élise is asleep, recovering from all this. She looks so peaceful. I can’t wait to plan our life together. I love her so much. I feel complete again, in a way I haven’t felt since I was a boy. Once again, I can dream about our children, and the impact we can make on the world, and growing old together…

But, that’s enough writing for today. I plan to sleep next to the love of my life for the first time in far too long. We have much to discuss.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely broke canon with the Shroud bringing people back to life, as there is a substantial amount of documentation proving otherwise, but with Arno's (and my own) depression regarding Elise's death, I felt compelled to write this, especially after playing Syndicate and learning of the Shroud.
> 
> I considered using the Ankh of Isis in conjunction with the Shroud to add more plausibility to the story, but considering that the Shroud of Eden can regenerate cells and heal fatal wounds, I find it hard to believe that it can't bring people back from death. So, while it's a bit of a stretch, it's not completely impossible.
> 
> *I also plan on writing an epilogue to explain a few different things.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple recounting of events following the last chapter, tying up a lot of loose ends in regards to Elise's experience with the Shroud and connecting to the canon of Syndicate.

April 17th, 1798

So much has changed since I brought back my love. We recently celebrated Élise’s 30th birthday with our beautiful son, who has only been in the world since January of 1796. A perfect combination of the two of us, Frédéric has light brown hair that sparkles with notes of red as Élise sits with him in the sunlight, showing him all the wonders nature has to offer.

Things have been quite… different, you could say, since Élise met the Shroud. The next days I spent with her were wrought with fatigue and aches. Mostly my own. At first I thought it to be a result of my adventures and emotional turbulence, but it felt more like an emptiness that reached into my soul. I believe the Shroud used some of my energy to heal Élise, a detail I must’ve overlooked in my research. Not that I mind the expenditure to have her back, though.

She tried to take care of me but… Élise has changed. I expected nothing different, but some the changes have been disturbing to see. Don’t get me wrong, her heart is still big as ever and her affection towards me hasn’t lessened but the Shroud has really left a mark on her.

Upon further investigation, the Key to the Shroud enclosure has a small Latin inscription, translating to “the remedy is worse than the disease”. I didn’t think it would be so literal. Élise has been kept awake at night by the visions and the voices. I was sure they’d stop bothering her. For months, I would reassure her they would cease soon, but that day never came. She experiences vivid hallucinations on a regular basis. Even after talking to dozens of doctors loyal to the Assassins, no one has been able to find a remedy for Élise’s visions, or figure out what they’re of and where they came from.

I often wonder if I’ve made a mistake by bringing back Élise. She insists she’s strong enough to cope with it, and I believe her, but I feel that I’ve only transferred my pain onto her. Perhaps she wishes I’d let her rest, although if she does, I’m not sure that she’ll ever admit it. I often wonder if it was selfish of me to disrupt her peace. Clearly, most of my motivation was for my own gain, but I know how capable she is of bringing good upon the world. To think that her absence leaves a darkness, a hole in the world is an absurd thought to her but I’ve seen it myself. Her intentions have always been good. Despite the comfort she lived in and status she had for most of her life, she never saw herself above the wretches that sleep in the street or the drunkards that frequent the cheapest taverns. The only people that she’s ever thought of as being lower than her were those that didn’t value life at all. People like the Roi de Thunes who would mutilate his subjects so they could bring him more money; like Marie Antoinette who would see their lowest citizens suffer so they can throw ridiculous parties and gossip about each other.

Élise has always been a person who seeks to fight injustice. With her here, I feel that we live in a safer world. However, her skills aren’t quite what they used to be. And how do you rally support when everyone thinks you’re dead? Perhaps it works well when undercover, but that’s not particularly a method she’s fond of. She spent quite a while training to regain her abilities, and though she’s made a remarkable amount of progress, I doubt she’ll quite be where she was before, judging by the circumstances.

Luckily, with our son growing and no longer dependent on his mother for her milk, Élise can take up position as a leader. Just as she was always supposed to. Nine years ago, it was, that her father died. Nine years ago, she was officially inducted into the Templar Order, the same night she would be to take her place as Grandmaster, if her Order hadn’t been overrun by tyrants who plotted to rule France and oppress its people. If it weren’t for Élise (and myself), they would’ve succeeded. Since we took out the last of the corrupt Templars in Paris, a skeleton of the Order remains. I can’t think of a better person to take the reigns.

In the time we’ve had together, before our son’s conception, we’ve made the trip to London to replace the Shroud in its proper housing, beneath Buckingham Palace. When I saw it in the Kenway Mansion, I could tell it didn’t belong. I decided to search the city and country for information regarding its original location while Élise investigated the Templar presence.

I learned that there was a complex puzzle leading to the vault in which the Shroud belongs that Edward Kenway carelessly left out of place (damn pirates) and replaced them to proper order for the next Assassin who needs it. Hopefully, the Templars won’t find it first. I scattered the information between different English Assassin bureaus to protect it.

I dare not reveal the true nature of the Shroud and its powers to anyone. The rumors that it can bring people back from the dead can stay rumors. In fact, I forged a story in the documents stating that it won’t work. I fear it could be dangerous in the wrong hands. No one should have to suffer so much as the Shroud promises. If it grants “immortality”, someone is sure to try and use it to cause suffering among the masses.

Élise learned that the Templars had established a presence in London, and it didn’t seem to be on a good path. It seemed that people with whom her family had disagreements with are also those who worked with Germain. She also learned that there was no Assassin Brotherhood to weed out any corrupt Templars, and that the people who tried to murder her and her mother and that took Mr. Weatherall’s leg still walked the earth. They would likely still be angry that she killed their daughter six years prior, and knew that if they caught wind of her presence in England, they’d surely come for our heads. Meaning, if we wanted to ensure our own safety, we had to strike first.

So that’s exactly what we did. After intercepting some letters, we learned of the Carroll’s whereabouts and what business they conducted in secret. Élise still remembered the location of their residence, so infiltration wasn’t particularly difficult. We killed them in their sleep. Not the most fair method, but neither was their treatment of Élise.

With the Carroll’s exterminated, it was certainly easier to establish a just group of Templars in Europe. While Élise hasn’t had a whole lot of luck (because it turns out that they all want power. Who would’ve guessed!), we’ve gained the trust of a few people who want to see justice in the world and who are able to help that to happen, even in small ways.

We’ve had moments that felt like old times, like when we were children, but the spark within Élise has changed. It’s withered, slightly. I haven’t seen her this way since her father died, although it seemed to quickly return as she sought revenge. I think she’s coming back to herself, though.

Since Frédéric’s birth, she’s seemed in much better spirits. It brings us joy to see the mixture of ourselves in him. He’ll break some hearts, that one. We plan to start training him in swordsmanship when he turns 5, in hopes that he’ll use the gifts he’s been given to make the world a better place, something we’ve always sought. I have high hopes for him, whatever path he so chooses. And I know Élise does, too.

I used to question whether or not I made the right decision in seeking the Shroud, knowing the consequences have been great, and I still have yet to see what outcome it’ll have on the world as we know it, but I’m confident that Élise and I can forge a better future for the next generations.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I completely broke canon with the Shroud bringing people back to life, as there is a substantial amount of documentation proving otherwise, but with Arno's (and my own) depression regarding Elise's death, I felt compelled to write this, especially after playing Syndicate and learning of the Shroud. 
> 
> I considered using the Ankh of Isis in conjunction with the Shroud to add more plausibility to the story, but considering that the Shroud of Eden can regenerate cells and heal fatal wounds, I find it hard to believe that it can't bring people back from death. So, while it's a bit of a stretch, it's not completely impossible.
> 
> *I also plan on writing an epilogue to explain a few different things.


End file.
